Don't Know.
by Akira the SCSDFBKsee profile
Summary: Events in the past effect the furture. What happens when the seishi do things to change the furture for their great, great, great grand childern? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: FY is not mine yada yada yada.  
  
Warnings: little language, little shounen ai, *nods head* yep.  
  
AN: This fic may seem a bit confusing. I wanted to try something new and decided I could write a past and future thing. Where the seishi travel to Miaka's world, in some scenes, and have kids. Their kids have kids etc. So it switches scenes from past and future. I know its confusing. But hey, I have nothing better to do since I have to use someone else's computer for internet since mine sucks and all I can do is use it to type. So, do not get mad at me if the chapters do not come right away. Get mad at my mom who had to be stupid enough to cut off our Internet. Also did I mention that my sister is really very spooky…-_-()  
  
Quick AN: Haruka's brother's name Re is pronounced Ra as in the Egyptian sun god. Also  
  
~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Those mean a new scene. And  
  
^^^^^^^^ ^*^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
Those mean the end of a chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't know what to call this. Any ideas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunset ended with its last embrace of reddish-pink as it kissed the clouds. Tasuki walked up to a very sleep deprived Nuriko. Nuriko had been avoiding everyone since the last time everyone saw Miaka and Taka. He spent long hours on walks about the city of Eiyo, capital of the Konan Empire and often came home to the palace around four in the morning. Or so the Emperor, Hotohori, had said. Nuriko sat on the edge of a cliff looking out into the night as the sun had gone and the stars were just appearing. He heard the rustle of grass as Tasuki approached him. "Yes? What do you want Tasuki?"  
  
"I…" he sighed, "well, don't ya think you oughta go back ta the palace? Ya look tired and ya probably are. Stayin' up late every night like this." He sat next to Nuriko and crossed his arms over his knees. He looked upward at the stars. "It's just all ya been doin' since Miaka and Tama left is lope around every where and I'm getin' worried."  
  
Him, Tasuki worried about him. "Why?" Nuriko asked and leaned back against the grass so he was looking directly upward at the star filled sky.  
  
"Well no offense or any thing but, your like an older sister or somthin' like that to me. And ya do seem tired-"  
  
"Well I'm not!" He cut in and stood. "I just want to think right now. Okay?" Nuriko walked away and Tasuki just stared after him. Eventually Nuriko stopped in the middle of the woods and leaned against a tree. I just want some excitement. It's so dull around here since Miaka and Taka left. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the dark branches above him. It would be nice to see them again. In their world. Nuriko closed his eyes and slid down the tree until he sat on the ground. He cleared his mind and thought of nothing. The wind rustled his hair making it go in his face. He did not care though, because he was already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean he disappeared?" Hotohori asked Tasuki in an imperial voice. He leaned forward in his throne to hear a little better.  
  
"I told ya. I found 'em by a cliff an' then he disappeared into the woods. I dunno where he went. I didn't follow. For all I know it might be something' personal an' I don't wanna know what it might be." He frowned and tapped his tessen on his shoulder. "Besides, with that strength of his no one could hurt 'em. Shit. I wouldn't mess him. He might slam me into a wall or a tree or somthin'."  
  
Hotohori's eyes shut tight as if angry and rested his chin on his fist. "I guess your right about his strength but… Chichiri."  
  
"Yes no-da?" the monk looked at the Emperor and leaned on his staff.  
  
"Do you think you could locate Nuriko and bring him back?" Hotohori asked not moving from his angered position.  
  
"I dunno but I can try no-da?" he placed his kasa on his head and vanished all that was left was the kasa on the ground.  
  
"I still do not understand why he is always leaving." Hotohori kept his position for a long time.  
  
"Neither do I but I'm not gonna worry. And ya shouldn't either. He'll be fine. Trust me." Tasuki gave Hotohori a fanged smirk.  
  
"I will for now, Tasuki." Hotohori mumbled some stuff afterwards but Tasuki did not catch it  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A brownish-blonde haired girl with greenish-blue eyes clad in a black semi-tight long sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans ran across a back alley in a crowded city. It was slippery in there since the snow had almost turned to ice and all the trash build up. Three boys, a couple years older than her, ran after her in the alley. They all had on bulky blue winter coats and sunglasses. Two of them had red hair and one of the boys had blue. "Get back over here bitch!" they shouted as she turned a corner.  
  
The girl slid, and almost tripped, on some ice and she quickly took a sharp turn on her right nanoseconds before the boys turned the first corner. This was her territory. She knew the back alleys better than the rats that lived there. Quickly before she would be found, she climbed a brick wall and hoped over it. In another five minutes or so, she would be home and she would be warm.  
  
Brushing her long bangs from her face, she walked forward. She could hear the shouts of the boys as they turned on the dead end she was just on. "She's not here." "Keep looking ya ass. She has ta fuckin' be somewhere." "What did mom say about your language?" "Ah, shut the hell up!" "No I won't!" "Both of you shut up and find her!"  
  
She smiled and walked away towards her home. Sneaking in the back and running through the flower gardens, she came to the kitchen door. Please let there be no one in there. Please let there be no one in there. She thought in her head as she neared in to open the door. As she was just about to open the door the handle turned and opened. To late to run for it she waited as she saw her brother Re come out. "Haruka?" he said in a concerned voice.  
  
Crap. I thought he went to that science fair thing. "Oh! Hi Re!" she gave him a big hug. "What are you doing home so early. I thought you went to that science fair." She let go and looked into his golden eyes.  
  
"I did and I won again. Jeremy picked me up in my limo just after I shook hands with some great scientists." He pushed up his glasses with his third finger and put some brown locks behind his left ear. "So I see you've been about again little sister."  
  
Rubbing her neck, she looked at the grass. "Yeah, well."  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell father. Just go wash up now before he comes home. You know how stressful his job is."  
  
"How is it stressful? All he dose is tell people what to do." She walked inside.  
  
"Yes I know. But it is for a good cause, remember. If he did not do what he dose we would be hoboes on the streets. I personally could not deal with that." He turned his head and spotted a maid. "Julia, could you get me a glass of tea?"  
  
Haruka glanced at him almost evilly. "Don't be lazy get it your self, you lazy bum." She said and walked forward to the bathrooms.  
  
"I am not a lazy bum! Haruka! Take it back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko's eyes opened when the sunlight had shown brightly on them. He sat up from his laying down position and stretched his arms over himself. I cannot believe I fell asleep out here in this place. I don't even know how many bugs are out here and how many now are in my hair. Better not think about that. He stood up and turned around. Chichiri stood in his way. "Chichiri? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Hotohori asked me to find and bring you back to the palace no-da. So that's why I am here na no-da." Chichiri smiled. As he does endlessly.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Nuriko asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"He did not mention what to do if you refused but he said he really needs to talk to you no-da. So I am only here to deliver the message and send you to him." Chichiri handed Nuriko the Kasa.  
  
Nuriko suddenly found himself in front of the Emperor's throne and Hotohori sat in it. He looked up at him as soon as Nuriko appeared. Nuriko stared at the Emperor and he stared back. "You wanted me your hi-"  
  
"Nuriko. Explain to me why you continue to avoid me and everyone else." Hotohori looked deep into Nuriko's violet eyes.  
  
Nuriko was silent for a long while and did not answer him right away. When he noticed the Emperor turn away from their long eye contact, he spoke. "I miss Miaka and Taka. I… I just want some excitement and… and I am not getting much here. I… I want to go to their world." He dropped his head to the floor and stared at the gray tile.  
  
Hotohori gave him a worried look and slightly frowned. "Nuriko. I also miss them. I miss them a whole lot but… Nuriko I… I cannot bear to see looking sad all the time. I… love you, Nuriko." Nuriko froze. Hotohori had never said that to him ever. "I wish the empire would allow that we could be together but it does not and… I… want to be… with… with you always."  
  
Nuriko could not move. He was shocked that Hotohori, THE Emperor, just said that he loved him. "Hotohori-sama I…" But as Nuriko was going to say more he didn't notice Hotohori move from his throne and walk over to him (since he was staring blankly at the ground.) and pull him into a tender kiss.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^*^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how was it? Confusing? Boring? Spooky? Please R&R and tell me what you think of it and how I may improve it. Also if any of you have ideas for a good title I may use your title to title it. If you will approve of it that is. Also I by this time today: 8:52 PM June 3,2002 have absolutely no clue what might happen next till I get in front of the computer and type it so be warned as I have stated above I no longer have internet. My stupid mom cut it off. I have to use a friend's computer for Internet so it may take a while for the next chapter to be posted. 


	2. I still don't know what to call this

Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapter I do not own FY or it's characters. I do own the following characters though: Re, Haruka, Julia, Jeremy, Frederick, all other maids/butlers, Itsuro, Hitoshi, Yhoko, Kotori, Chiko, Yoshiki, Kenji, Kei, Takeshi, Victor, Shiki, Akema, Kohei, Shuichi, Yuri, Yasou, Yamiki, and a few others I haven't thought of yet. Also if I ever get a web site I would put all the characters I stated above on it in a fanfic section since I did draw them. That is if I ever get one.  
  
Warnings: language, shounen ai, and other things.  
  
AN: Yeah I know it was a long time since I posted anything but FF.net was down and I had no Internet access. I will however try to get the next one up sooner for the people who really care to read my fic. Oh yeah by the way, if I did not mention it in the previous chapter, this follows none of the events that happen in the series though I may refer to some stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still do not know what to call this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kohei stood in front of the kitchen sink in his grandparent's house scrubbing dishes. It was a chore he did not care about doing since his grandparents had given him a home and other necessities for living. His parents, however, did not care about him. He had never really talked to them much either since he was six and a half. He only talked to them on the telephone when he was eight before, but that was only for five minuets. He did not care though. If his parents could not accept the way he was then there really wasn't a point in talking to them. His parents had sent him to live with his grandparents he was six years old to straighten him out. However, that had been eleven years ago and he was now seventeen. He never did receive anything from his parents. Not a birthday or Christmas present, not even a card. He had given up hope from them ever visiting him. Kohei placed the last scrubbed plate into the dishwasher to let it and the other dishes dry. He walked into the back room in the house he grandparent's called "The Tea Room" and sat in a chair near them. Crossing on leg over the other, he got himself a cup of tea and a saucer. "I am finished with the dishes." He said to them. "Your such a kind young man, Kohei." His grandmother said as she closed her eyes and sipped her tea. "Yes you are." His grandfather told him. He smiled and said simply, "Thankyou." Kohei wore a semi tight black shirt that matched his hair, well looked good with his hair considering his hair was violet. He let his left elbow rest on top of his, clad in blue jeans, knee with the tea saucer in it as he took a sip of warm tea. Warm tea and hot chocolate were the best in the winter and considering that it was almost below zero outside it was nice to have a warm fire and drinks not to mention food in his stomach. When he finished his tea he set the cup and saucer on the table and stood. "Well I'm off to the library to return the book I borrowed." "Oh, what kind of book is that?" His grandma asked. It was the middle of winter break and Kohei already had every school project and report finished. "Just a romance. It had a sappy ending and my favorite character was shot to death towards the middle of the book." Kohei sighed. "He was so cool too. He was a sniper." "A sniper eh? I used to be a sniper in the old days." His grandpa said. "Oh you did not you fat liar." Said his grandma. "Kohei don't you listen to him. He's nothing but lies." "I am not you old woman. So I wasn't a sniper but I could've been." His grandpa stood and grabbed the paper from the table. As Kohei was about to leave his grandma said to him, "Kohei could you hurry up. I would like you to help me prepare dinner for tonight. Me and you grandfather are having the bingo club over tonight." "Alright I will. Will you be playing bingo tonight again and need me to call out numbers?" "No we're not playing tonight dear." "No but could ya play the piano for us a while? I was bragging about how talented you were and I do not think they believe me about it." His grandfather said over his paper. "Sure I'd love to." Said Kohei. He loved to play the piano. It helped him clear his mind and relax. "Good. And don't forget your coat this time or else." His grandmother warned. "Don't worry I have it right here." He held up the coat and left as he put it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko kneeled in front of Suzaku's altar and prayed to him. He prayed to Suzaku more than the emperor did and that was every week. Suzaku. Please let me find a way to get into Miaka's world. I know that Hotohori-sama and the others miss her as much as I do. Suzaku. Nuriko stayed there a for a whole lot longer. Hotohori watched on Nuriko as he prayed silently to Suzaku. He was worried about him and wondered why after he just told him how he felt continue to avoid everyone and hardly say a word to anyone. Hotohori sighed and walked away. Nuriko opened his eyes and watched as the last of Hotohori's robes vanished from the doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki sat on a red railing outside somewhere in the palace. In a few days, he was going to leave back to Mt. Leikaku to be leader again. As much as he wanted to stay near his friends, he also had to resume his duty as bandit leader. He did not want Kouji to get too confortable as leader. He sighed. Chichiri walked past Tasuki then stoped. "What's wrong no-da?" he asked the red haired bandit. Tasuki looked up at the monk. "Nothing." His gaze fell opun the floor. "well actually I've been thinking." "That's not good no-da." Chichiri teased him. Tasuki gave him a vile fanged grin. "I was sayin'. I was thinking that I should start to look twords girls a bit." "Wow what an acomplicement." Chichiri again teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kohei rested his hands after playing 


End file.
